Tennis Players' Lives
by Shari Maxwell
Summary: This is a series of fics and drabbles that I've written for PoT or Tennis no Ohjisama, that all of the themes come from 100moods at Livejournal. I'm going to write just about every pairing or character, so if anyone has a request...
1. Fidget

**097. Uncomfortable**

It was hard to believe that he was actually here, lying in Tezuka's bed. Ryoma heard Tezuka snore softly, and smiled to himself. He never would've suspected Seigaku's captain to be sleeping with their so called 'super freshman', but love has always been known to bring together people you couldn't even imagine getting along for more than five minutes alone.

Ryoma allowed his usually indifference disappear for just that night as Tezuka had promised him something special. Ryoma had never expected that the special night would end with this, but it wasn't something the freshman was ready to complain about.

"Echizen, you're fidgeting too much..." Tezuka opened one eye and gazed at the smaller figure that his arms were still wrapped around protectively.

"Sorry Tezuka-buchou," Ryoma kissed the taller boy on the lips before trying to find a way to get even closer to him. He felt strangely uncomfortable as he felt his bare skin brush against Tezuka.

Tezuka's hand began to wander along Ryoma's body and it rested against the small of his back. "We have early practice tomorrow, so get your rest."

"Goodnight Buchou," Ryoma felt himself already drifting off to sleep, and smiled as he knew this was the best night of his life.

---

**These many chapters are going to be the fics and drabbles I write with Prince of Tennis! All the themes come from 100moods at livejournal if anyone is interested in going to look.**

**Please R & R !**

**Shari Maxwell**


	2. Not That Sick

**089. Sick**

It was hard for some people to understand Ryoma's feelings. He wasn't as good as Tezuka at masking practically all emotions, but it was still difficult for some people to really tell what he was feeling.

In a way the only person who could fully understand was _Tezuka_ himself. There were times when the captain could tell Ryoma's mood by simply the way the freshman got ready for tennis practice. If he got ready too quickly, Tezuka knew Ryoma was agitated or angry about something. Yet if he went slower than usual he also knew that he was distracted by something else.

Today was hard to tell, but there was definitely something off about Ryoma. Tezuka noted how he looked slightly paler than usual, and how he was squinting a little as if it hurt his head to have to be outside on such a sunny afternoon.

Then Tezuka noticed that Ryoma seemed to be drinking from his water bottle more than he usually does in a regular practice. It started to occur to him his teammate may actually be _sick_. Which he figured wasn't something that happened often.

"Echizen, go to the nurse." Tezuka seemed to catch everyone off guard with the remark, and could see out of the corner of his eye Eiji silently mouthing 'What's wrong with ochibi?' to Oishi who only shrugged in return.

Ryoma glared at his captain for a brief moment, but obliged to his order and put his racket up in its case. He walked past his buchou and headed towards the school, and so everyone tried to resume practice but some were still puzzled by what was wrong with their freshman regular.

Tezuka was heading home as usual until he noticed Ryoma had waited for him outside the front gates.

"Shouldn't you be home if you're sick?" Tezuka asked, as he began walked past the boy.

"I'm not _that_ sick. It was just a small fever and you promised." Ryoma's amber eyes stared straight into Tezuka's. "I want what you promised me yesterday since you didn't have any money."

"Echizen I don't recommend that type of thing when you're sick."

"I already told you, I'm not that sick."

It was hard to get his way with Ryoma like this. Looks like he had no choice now, but to treat him to ice cream as he had promised. Tezuka just hoped that he didn't eat as much ice cream as his and Momoshiro's legendary burger record.

---

**Another TezRyo drabble that I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please R & R !**

**Shari Maxwell**


	3. Spring Cleaning

**050. Hopeful**

"What is all this junk?" Oishi tried to get through to Eiji, but was having a lot of trouble because of all the random obects in his path. "How long have your parents been collecting this stuff? Or is most of it from you?"

The redhead turned around and grinned, "My parents are pack rats, what can I say?"

After dodging what looked to be a hamster cage, he finally was standing next to Eiji. The smaller boy with his acrobatic movements could easily make his way through the horror called his garage, but Oishi wasn't used to anything like this.

"My parents also asked me if we could clean up this place." Eiji didn't notice the look of reluctant look on Oishi's face as he surveyed the garage, "And they said anything that's broken can go outside and they'd get dumped later... but I can't seem to find the door..."

As strange as it sounded, it was true. Even Oishi had some trouble seeing where the garage door was, but eventually spotted a handle and pointed it out to Eiji. Once the boys opened the door, and stepped outside the mess looked even worse.

"We should get started soon before it gets too hot in there," Eiji seemed completely oblivious to what he was seeing. But then again, he must see it every day and it probably doesn't look as bad to him as it does anyone outside the family. "What's wrong Oishi?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if your parents hate me."

Eiji cocked his head in confusion, "Why would you say that?"

"Because," Oishi shoulders sagged as he walked toward the edge of the mess, "they're obviously trying to kill me."

---

The two boys had started by just dragging some of the stuff out into the open where they could actually see whether it was broken, in good condition, or just plain trash even if it isn't broken. There were old magazines piled up everywhere, boxes of things like broken dishes, and even a couple of radios that obviously looked like they had been through hell.

"Why would you want to keep those old tennis magazines? They're all ripped up, Eiji! Just throw them away!" Oishi tried to make Eiji hand them over, but he refused.

"I want them, they're mine so I get to keep them if I want!" The redhead argued, not listening to Oishi and put them to the side. "Not all of them are ripped up, so I'll throw away the ones that are _really_ bad, okay?"

"Fine." Oishi rolled his eyes as he turned back and picked up the two radios. He put them out of the way and decided he would make a junk pile starting over there. "Whatever magazines you're throwing away, put them over there."

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Oishi had noticed Eiji still was apparently sorting through his magazines. When the brunette turned around he saw that Eiji was sitting there reading through his magazines and apparently enjoying himself too.

"Eiji! Stop reading and help me!"

"Oh right! Sorry..." Eiji smiled apologetically as he got up, and Oishi watched as the magazines were left in Eiji's 'keep' pile.

Oishi tapped his friend on the shoulder, "Aren't you getting rid of some of those?"

"No, they're all still good, so I'm keeping them." Eiji turned back and looked at his brother's old bike and was about to put it in the junk pile when he noticed Oishi picking up the magazines. "Oishi no! I said I was keeping them!"

The two boys began to fight over the torn magazines, but eventually Oishi won.

"You know the first step to stop being a pack rat is to learn when to throw stuff away." The taller boy bent over and picked up what appeared to be a box full of old shoes when he noticed something under one of the shelves was staring at him.

"Eiji, did you know something is living in your garage?" Oishi slowly maneuvered his way over to the shelf and reached under it without hesitation. He gently grabbed the furry object and pulled it out into the light.

"What're you talking about, nya?" He looked over Oishi's shoulder and found the older boy to be staring incredulously at the thing in his hand. "Oh! You found my sister's old toy! It's so life-like, isn't it?"

Eiji grinned at Oishi but stopped as he saw the other boy preparing to throw the cat at him. He quickly turned and tried to avoid stuff as he started to run, but he tripped instead as the cat attacked the back of his head and he fell right onto what appeared to be an antique vase.

He heard it shatter beneath him, but Eiji got up anyway and didn't think anything of it until he heard Oishi yelling.

He turned around and put his hands on his hips, and as he was doing so he felt a sudden stinging in the side he had fallen on. He looked and found a medium sized gash that was bleeding freely, and nearly fainted.

He _hated_ the sight of that much blood, but he also felt lucky that Oishi was there since he was pretty knowledgeable with how to treat injuries and such.

---

Oishi had eventually gotten over to Eiji and gotten a first aid kit from the bathroom. After bandaging the redhead up, Oishi continued to clean some more for only ten more minutes, but there was not much of an improvement from before. So the boys decided to take a break, and Oishi said he wanted Eiji to relax and rest.

"You worry too much Oishi! It doesn't hurt one bit since you fixed it up!" Eiji stood up too quickly and winced slightly.

The brunette lifted Eiji off the ground suddenly, "Well maybe I should carry you to make sure you don't injure yourself again."

The two went into the house and into the living room where they could relax. The two sprawled on the couch and Oishi abruptly leaned over and kissed Eiji. "So do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I would feel even better if you got me some juice out of the fridge." Oishi rolled his eyes, but went to get it anyway. "Thanks Oishi! I really owe you one!"

"You owe me a lot more than just one." The brunette called from the kitchen.

Eiji was really hoping that he meant kisses.

---

**I really love the Golden Pair, don't you? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic!**

**Please R & R !**

**Shari Maxwell**


	4. A Test to Take

**001. Accomplished**

Eiji knew how important the exams were tomorrow, but the redhead was just having a hard time really focusing on the material he was studying. The endless ticking of the seconds passing him by, made Eiji feel like his life was being wasted away just to be able to pass one test.

"I don't see why they constantly give us exams like this, it almost takes away from the time we have to learn stuff..." Listening to himself say this made the redhead laugh, wondering since when he'd have even become concerned with _learning_.

The acrobat stood up to stretch, and noticed his cell phone lying abandoned on his bed. He began to debate whether he should really call someone, since there was a chance Eiji would never be able to get back to studying if he was distracted like that. He eventually gave into his desire to talk on the phone and finally snatched the small electronic device off the bed.

Punching in the only other number he knew by heart (besides his own number), Eiji put the phone to his ear and listened as it rang about five times before a click told him someone had picked up. Eiji couldn't remember the last time he had called Oishi so late at night, and he wasn't too sure what his friend's reaction would be.

"Oishi? Sorry if I woke you up, I just can't stand to look at that crap about polysaccharides and enzymes for another minute." Eiji smiled as he listened to Oishi probably getting up from his own desk to sit on his bed. "Were you looking over that crap too? If you were, could you tell me why a protein is more complicated than a polysaccharide?"

Eiji listened as the brunette on the other side of the phone talk about proteins and their structures, and then he began to understand. The redhead wrote notes down as Oishi spoke, and after that it turned out their whole conversation had become completely about schoolwork.

Their conversation lasted about two hours and it was nearly midnight when his sister, finally started banging on the wall and told him to go to sleep. He told Oishi goodnight, and thanked him many times to show his gratitude.

Eiji had managed to finally cover everything with Oishi and now he felt confidant that he would be able to pass the exam easily.

---

As the redhead sat in the classroom that just seemed too cheery with all the sunlight shining through the windows, he began to feel his nervousness increase. Last night he had been almost certain he would pass this exam without even breaking a sweat, but now it seemed like it might not be as feasible as he had once thought. All the other students in his class seemed to be in the same state of mind as him as he sat down at his seat.

Eiji had met up with Oishi just that morning to have a last minute cram session to go over whatever they hadn't the night before. Yet Eiji was still unsure of whether he would remember everything they'd gone over.

"Alright students, please take your seats and we shall begin the exam shortly. I must remind you that if I catch _anybody_ cheating that you will immediately fail this exam, but I'm sure that none of you would be stupid as to try it." The teacher began to hand out the exams, and as he came upon Eiji's desk he gave him an extra warning with his eyes. The man had never believed the redhead that time when he had honestly only been asking the guy next to him question.

As Eiji got his test packet, he opened it reluctantly and looked at the first question. He had a wide grin on his face as Eiji easily answered this question, Oishi had helped him a lot with this one question earlier and he remembered exactly what the brunette had told him. Each question seemed to be just as easy as the first one and he quickly got through about forty questions before getting stuck, this was something he couldn't even remember covering in class.

Yet it didn't make him worry any, all the redhead knew to do was try to figure out as much as he could and answer what he thought was right. There were only a couple more questions like that one, but Eiji wasn't too worried about those few questions compared to the bunch he knew he'd answered correctly.

Thanks to Oishi, this had to be one of the _easiest_ exams Eiji had ever taken, and as it turned out he was also first to finish. And as he waited for the rest of his classmates to finish, Eiji decided to take a short nap.

---

The following day, Eiji went to see what he scored on the exam and he was happy to found he had only missed about three questions on the whole exam. Getting higher marks than he had ever gotten, and it was all thanks to Oishi. The redhead had quickly gone to find his friend, but he stopped because he suddenly had a thought.

Eiji wasn't really sure what he could get or do to show just how much he appreciated Oishi's help with this, but then he thought of the perfect reward for him. Eiji went to Oishi's classroom, and just as he had expected the brunette was still there. Apparently he was working on some homework while on his break, but the lucky thing part was that they were alone in the classroom.

"Hey Oishi! What're you working on?" The acrobat looked over his friend's shoulder to find some math homework. He made a face at the homework, and then decided to go ahead and give Oishi his gift. "I wanted to thank you for helping me do so well on that exam... So this is how I'll show it!"

Eiji took Oishi by surprise when the redhead kissed him on the lips, the kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. And then Eiji pulled away and smiled at his more-than-just-a-friend now. The redhead didn't hang around very long after that, but Oishi was okay with that.

He was just happy with his reward.

---

**Here's one of my most recent ones I wrote just two nights ago. And it's also the fourth Golden Pair fic I've ever written, so be gentle! **

**Please R & R !**

**Shari Maxwell**


	5. Simply There

There was something so unusual about Fuji, from his smile which hardly ever faded to his eyes which never let on what he was thinking. Everything about Fuji was hard to understand, and yet it was all so simple that if you thought about it that was when things got complicated.

Many things are just things you have to 'go' for, because most of the time if you take the time to think about what you're really doing you'll usually back away. Tezuka found that being with Fuji, he couldn't _overanalyze _what they had, he just had to know that they had something. In that aspect, the captain had found it very difficult in the beginning but as he continued with his relationship with the prodigy Tezuka found that things made sense.

The two of them were in love, but it wasn't a superficial type of love that they often broadcasted to everyone. At their age, they had developed a surprisingly mature relationship for they only needed one another to be happy. They did not _need_ to kiss and touch to reassure themselves of their love, all they truly needed was to know they other was still there. And all that required was one look, and they could tell automatically.

Tezuka and Fuji had a love that was stronger than most, and yet so fragile that it almost seemed like looking at it the wrong way would make it all shatter. But then if you purposefully brought it to the point of breaking, it would hold together and would not even fracture.

That was why Tezuka had found himself unable to ponder their relationship, or what could ever become of it. All the captain could do was know it was _there _and it always would be.

----

**A nice refreshing FujiTez drabble to make your night more enjoyable, eh? **

**Hope ya'll enjoyed! Please R & R!**

**Shari Maxwell**


End file.
